


Ghosts

by Khriskin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonder: n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own. </p><p>Written for the challenge over on the NerdFitness boards based on this entry from The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

He’s seen them ever since he can remember, translucent flimsy echoes hovering on the edge of being real. Always chattering away in the static where silences should be… but when he tries to answer they walk through him, oblivious.

Sister used to say she saw them too,  before growing up was more important than imaginary friends. Her betrayal stings– when it’s his turn he refuses to make the same mistake.

Even if it means he’ll be alone.

It’s only later, when he’s perfected ways to translate, transmit across the static, he finds out the truth.

They’ve all grown up too.


End file.
